With the recent trend of energy conservation, a low-pressure mercury discharge lamp has been increasingly used in the field of illumination. The low-pressure mercury discharge lamp, represented herein by a compact fluorescent light bulb, has a higher lamp efficiency and longer rated life than an incandescent light bulb does.
The compact fluorescent light bulb is generally comprised of an arc tube, a lighting unit for lighting the arc tube with an inverter, and a resin case for holding the arc tube and storing the lighting unit (see Patent Reference 1 for examples).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-289776